


Y llegaste tú

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Love/Hate, Sick Character, True Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke y Bellamy salían juntos y parecían tener un futuro prometedor, sin embargo, todo esto cambia y Bellamy se marcha dejando atrás a la mujer que ama para encontrarse 6 años después. Su repentino encuentro y los secretos que guarda Clarke harán que la vida de ambos dé un giro inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nos volvemos a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que sea humilde pero este fic ha sido un logro para mi ¡espero que os guste!

-¡Ey, Blake, baila conmigo!-dijo Clarke alzando la voy y tendiéndole la mano al otro lado de la barra.  
-No puedo, hay muchos clientes-respondió Bellamy secando un vaso.  
-Pero yo soy tu cliente más especial, es tu deber mantenerme contenta-repuso ella con una sonrisa.

Bellamy no pudo evitarlo y sonrió de vuelta, saltó la barra sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y dejó que Clarke no solo le arrastrara a bailar, sino al escenario del karaoke.

-¿Preparado?-dijo lanzándole un micrófono.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que iban a cantar pero asintió con la cabeza, solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que “what’s up” de 4 Non Blondes empezará a sonar.

-¿En serio?-inquirió.  
-Es mi nueva canción favorita-respondió ella.

Bellamy miró a Clarke que cantaba sin dejar de sonreir, con una fuerza y una determinación que habrían eclipsado a cualquier artista, Bell la miraba como si proyectara mil soles y el arcoíris naciera de sus labios. Clarke tenía un futuro brillante por delante y Bellamy quería estar en él.

Su actuación se fue volviendo mejor hasta que todo el mundo les prestó atención, animándolos pero casi sin parpadear por miedo a perderse algo.

“And I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time, in this institution  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a REVOLUTION!”

“Revolution” sonó alto en sus gargantas pero el punto álgido llegó después

“What's going on?  
And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on? “

Bellamy improvisó un par de “I said hey” como si quisiera que el mundo se diera cuenta de que ellos estaban allí y se lo iban a comer.  
Y cuando acabó la canción y vio como Clarke irradiaba la luz de una estrella simplemente la besó.

Hubo una gran ovación y muchos vítores pero ninguno escuchó nada.

 

6 AÑOS DESPUÉS

 

Bellamy andaba rápido por los pasillos del hospital, le habían avisado de que Octavia había tenido un accidente de coche y aunque le repitieron una y otra vez que no era nada grave tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro y podía notar los ojos inyectados en sangre. Aquel hospital era el Infierno y no sabía cómo llegar hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a vociferar a la primera persona que trabajara allí que viera cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí, Blake?-su tono era autoritario, lleno de rabia.  
Bellamy se quedó paralizado. Nunca podría olvidar ese sonido.

-Clarke…-murmuró.

Tuvo que reunir todo el valor que tenía para darse la vuelta y mirar a la chica. Le pareció volver a ver a la Clarke de 21 años, con su melena dorada y sus ojos azules, Dorian Grey no tendría nada que envidiarla respecto a la eterna juventud, sin embargo su mirada era más dura y a pesar de eso, también más apagada.

-Estoy buscando a Octavia-respondió al fin-Ha tenido un accidente de coche.  
-¿Octavia está aquí?-preguntó.  
-Traumatología, habitación 415.  
-Sígueme-ordenó.

Hizo lo que le decía, en silencio, casi con la cabeza gacha, aunque después de unos minutos no pudo soportarlo más.

-Parece que cumpliste tu sueño de ser medica-la dijo intentando entablar una conversación civilizada.

Ella le miró de reojo, fulminándole.

-Mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, Bellamy-replicó-dejó de serlo el día que decidiste abandonarme.

Aquello era lo último que Bellamy se esperaba y se quedó boquiabierto, estupefacto.

-Sabes que no fue así-intentó defenderse.  
-Podríamos haber sido felices unos años más-le reprochó.  
-Unos años más hasta que yo la fastidiara ¿A eso te refieres?-inquirió.  
-No, Bell, no me refiero a eso.

“Bell” “Bell” “Bell” solo le empezó a llamar asi cuando le cogió cariño, eso quería decir que aún se lo tenía.

-¿Entonces a qué?-preguntó confundido.  
-Ya no importa-suspiró-Esta es la habitación de Octavia, salúdala de mi parte.  
-¿No quieres entrar a verla? Erais amigas…  
-Me necesitan en urgencias-dijo en tono cortante para girar en redondo y marcharse sin decir una palabra más.

El chico la miró, confuso. Muchos sentimientos que creía olvidados y enterrados volvieron a salir a la luz y una vez más se preguntó que habría querido decir con “unos años más”

***

Octavia tenía una luxación en el hombro, una fractura limpia en la pierna y un traumatismo craneal, aunque no era nada grave los médicos, ante la indignación de la chica la dijeron que debería permanecer allí al menos diez días, no sirvió de nada sus protestas airadas, incluso amenazó con pedir el alta médica voluntaria pero la mirada de su hermano fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para que no volviera a mencionarlo.

-Ya he dicho 20 veces que un gato se atravesó, frené y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme salido de la carretera y que otro coche había chocado contra mi-dijo Octavia a la policía una vez más.  
-¿Había bebido?  
-¿Creen que con un hermano que comparte profesión con vosotros haría algo tan estúpido?-les recriminó.  
-Tenemos que comprobar todas las posibilidades…  
-Las comprobareis delante de un abogado si no la dejáis en paz-Bellamy entró por la puerta, recién ascendido a detective, les habló con superioridad.  
-Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo-replicaron.  
-Sé cual es vuestro trabajo y no es este, Octavia no tiene más que deciros.  
-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros.  
-Presentaré una queja formal a vuestro departamento-amenazó.  
-Son las preguntas de rigor-ese hombre era un cabezota.  
-La paciente ya ha respondido todas sus preguntas, señores-Una vez más la voz de Clarke le pilló de sorpresa-Necesita descansar.  
-Yo la veo muy recuperada-insistió el policía.  
-¿No ha oído a la doctora?-Bellamy se cruzó de brazos, amenazador-Mi hermana necesita descansar.  
-Caballeros, si son tan amables…-lo que estaba formulado como invitación era una orden a marcharse de allí.

Ambos oficiales apretaron los dientes y les miraron a ambos, entre enfadados y frustrados pero sin más remedio que de abandonar la habitación.

-¡Clarke!-gritó la chica en cuanto salieron por la puerta, hizo el amago de levantarse pero después recordó que no podía-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!-dijo abrazándola con su brazo sano en cuanto estuvo cerca.  
-Yo también, O-Y por primera vez en cinco años Bellamy volvió a ver su sonrisa. Y fue doloroso darse cuenta lo mucho que la había echado de menos.  
-¿No puedes hacer nada para qué me dejen irme antes?-preguntó suplicante.  
-Me temo que no, esta no es mi especialidad.  
-¿Cuál es?-Bellamy no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de preguntar-Recuerdo que no lo tenías claro y…  
-Pediatría-respondió.  
-¡Es maravilloso!-exclamó la chica.

Bellamy se sentó, relativamente apartado de las dos mujeres para dejarlas que se pusieran al día. Octavia no dejó de parlotear ni un segundo sobre Lincoln, que tendrían que ir juntas de compras como en los viejos tiempos y de preguntar por el resto de sus amigos como Jasper o Monty. Clarke no reveló mucho de su vida personal, aunque si le contó que Raven y Wick se habían casado un año atrás y Jasper salía con una chica llamada Maya.

-¿Y tú no tienes novio?  
-No, no lo tengo, apenas tengo tiempo-rio, aunque sus risas fueron entrecortadas por una tos muy fea-en el hospital a veces se te pegan los virus-bromeó ella al final.

Un rato después volvió a abrazar a Octavia y se despidió de ella cariñosamente, después se volvió hacía Bellamy que había estado absorto observándola.

-Te invito a un café-dijo él.  
-No yo…no, gracias.  
-Tienes ojeras.  
-Cosas del trabajo.  
-Los dos lo necesitamos.  
-Sí, y así puede traerme más revistas-intervino Octavia oportunamente.  
-Yo bueno…-Clarke no quería ser maleducada delante de la que todavía consideraba su amiga-está bien-accedió.

Aquello supo como a victoria para Bellamy.


	2. Te sigo queriendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los secretos de Clarke será revelado al final del capitulo...

-Aquí tienes, café latte con uno de azúcar-dijo tendiéndole su dosis de cafeína a Clarke.  
-Aún te acuerdas-respondió ella pegando un pequeño sorbo.  
-No podría olvidarlo-Bellamy agachó la cabeza y bebió de su propio café, negro.  
-Así que dejaste el arca y te viniste a San Francisco-repuso ella, mirándole con dureza.  
-A Octavia le gustaba la ciudad desde pequeña y pude encontrar otro trabajo de camarero.  
-Pero te hiciste policía y te han ascendido a detective. Uno muy joven.  
-No entraba dentro de mis planes, Clarke, decidí entrar a la academia y probar suerte. Y la tuve.  
-Eso no fue suerte-le recriminó-siempre tuviste la manía de no creer en ti mismo. Y mírate ahora…

Bellamy se revolvió, incomodo.

-Ya bueno-se rascó la nuca-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Te gustaba Chicago.  
-Acabé la carrera, y decidí hacer mis años de residencia aquí. Luego me contrataron.  
-Una doctora muy joven-dijo repitiendo sus palabras-Es lo que querías.  
-No, no es lo que quería, Bellamy-replicó ella enfadada.  
-Siempre hablabas de todas las vidas que salvarías, que pondrías tu granito de arena para hacer del mundo un sitio mejor mientras bebíamos vodka a escondidas en la azotea de mi apartamento-una punzada de dolor le recorrió al recordar eso-y es lo que estás haciendo.  
-Entonces era joven e ingenua y no sabía que mi mundo se iba a ir a la mierda-replicó con ira-Era una chica muy tonta que soñaba con vivir una vida con el hombre al que quería. Una chica boba con una sonrisa idiota todo el día pintada en la cara. Vivía en un mundo de fantasía.  
-Clarke por favor…yo no podía hacerte feliz.  
-Tienes razón, solo conseguiste hacerme infeliz el día que echaste todo nuestra realidad de ensueño por la borda.  
-¡Quería protegerte!  
-¡Vete a la mierda Blake!-gritó ella tirando el café y echando a correr evitando apenas chocar contra varias personas, lágrimas de pena y amargura recorriendo sus mejillas.  
Bellamy se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer, y lo que le había parecido una victoria hacía apenas una hora se había vuelto un trago más que amargo.

Si algo le quedaba claro es que las heridas del pasado no estaban curadas.

***

Unos días después Clarke estaba con Raven, Wick no había llegado de trabajar aún pero volvería pronto.  
A Raven casi se le caen los platos cuando Clarke le contó que se había encontrado con Bellamy y todo lo que había pasado.

-Soy imbécil-dijo Clarke rompiendo a llorar de nuevo-después de todos estos años todavía es capaz de hacerme daño solo con su presencia.  
-Nunca dejaste de quererle, Clarke-su amiga señaló lo evidente.  
-Él nunca me quiso a mí.

Años atrás Raven habría pegado ella misma un buen puñetazo a Bellamy, pero ahora veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Si te quiso. Apuesto a que aún lo hace…  
-No intentes consolarme con mentiras.  
-¡No es ninguna mentira! Bellamy solo tenía ojos para ti, eras su existencia. Solo le preocupaban dos cosas: Tú y Octavia.  
-¿Por eso me dejó sin decir si quiera dónde iba?  
-El muy gilipollas creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti.  
-Cerdo egoísta-le insultó ella-Me dejó sola y con…-no terminó de pronunciar las palabras, se tapó la cara con las manos.  
-Clarke ¿Le has dicho algo sobre ella?  
-No-dijo tajante.  
-¿Y no crees qué deberías decírselo ahora qué sabes dónde está?  
-¿Para qué?-dijo alzando la voz.  
-También es su…  
-¡No te atrevas a decirlo porque no lo es!

Raven dudó unos instantes, pero si algo había sido siempre, era ser sincera con su amiga.

-Cuando tú…bueno cuando tú…  
-Me muera, puedes decirlo-se apartó un mechón del pelo y tensó la mandíbula.  
-¿No crees qué estaría mejor con él que con tu madre o qué conmigo? Sabes que no la faltaría de nada. Y cuando digo nada, es nada.

Clarke sabía a lo que se refería. No la faltaría nada material, pero tampoco amor.

-Piénsalo ¿De acuerdo?

No pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Kyle apareció, les contaron las nuevas sobre la aparición de su amigo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Wick era un optimista empedernido y se alegraba de poder volver a contactar con Bellamy.

-¿Alguien se lo ha contado a Jasper?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Mejor, probablemente consiga convertirlo en trending Topic mundial-bromeó.

Las dos chicas rieron y por unas horas Clarke sintió que todo podía ir a mejor.

***

Tardó un par de días en volver a pasarse por la habitación de Octavia, aún así, parte de ella no quería encontrarse con Bellamy, por eso cuando escuchó su voz procedente del interior frenó en seco y suspiró, sin saber qué hacer decidió sentarse fuera y descansar un poco.

Llevaba doce horas trabajando y apenas había comido, sus horas de sueño habían sido escasas y tenía al menos diez llamadas perdidas de su madre que probablemente la gritaría en cuanto hablara con ella.

Sentía nauseas y estaba muy cansada, sacó un bote de los bolsillos de su bata y se tomó varias pastillas sin molestarse en ir a buscar agua. Aquello solo paliaba los síntomas, pero al menos era algo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo un hombre alto y moreno.  
-Sí, gracias. Solo estoy un poco cansada-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Está pálida, Doctora…Griffin ¿Es usted Clarke Griffin?-preguntó sorprendido.  
-La misma-respondió confusa, examinándole de nuevo y asegurándose de que no le conocía.  
-Lincoln-él la tendió la mano para estrechársela.  
-¡Es el novio de Octavia!-exclamó entusiasmada-No para de hablar de usted.  
-¿La importa si nos tuteamos?

Clarke negó con la cabeza e instó a Lincoln a sentarse con ella, volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que era exactamente como Octavia le había descrito.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti-dijo al fin.  
-Yo también-respondió para sorpresa de Clarke.  
-¿De mi?

Él asintió.

-Los dos Blakes me han hablado de ti desde que los conozco. Bellamy fue un desafío porque no se fiaba de mis intenciones y no me consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana pero al final terminó por aceptarme-explicó.  
-Eso suena muy a Bellamy-afirmó ella.  
-Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo era la mujer que mi cuñado nunca pudo olvidar.

Clarke pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos, después le miró, entornándolos.

-Un día era mi novio y al día siguiente había desaparecido. Creo que me olvidó en un pestañeo.  
-No se ha explayado en sus historias, pero cuando le conocí solía cantar a todas horas de forma automática “what’s up” unos meses después reuní el valor de preguntarle por qué lo hacía y me respondió “Porque a partir de ese día el sol brilló más que nunca” después agregó “tuve que dejar que ese sol iluminará la vida de otros, no podía mantenerlo conmigo o se apagaría para siempre”-Lincoln hablaba con voz amable y ella estaba segura de que no era ningún mentiroso.  
-No puedo creer que te dijera eso-otra vez las lágrimas estaban allí-Fue el error más estúpido que ha cometido en su vida-lloró.  
-Sois dos almas cabezotas, pero estáis en la oscuridad, Clarke ¿Por qué no vuelves a la luz? La vida os da una segunda oportunidad.  
-No, no lo hace-empezó a llorar más fuerte-Tengo leucemia.

No sabía cómo ni por qué pero acababa de decirle a un desconocido uno de los secretos que quería que ni Bellamy ni Octavia descubrieran.  
Fue extraño y reconfortante a la vez los brazos de Lincoln estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Cloe

Bellamy era consciente de lo tarde que era, más de una enfermera le miró mal pero él estaba preparado para presentar batalla si alguien intentaba echarle de allí. No había visitado en todo el día a Octavia y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Cuando entró su hermana dormía…y Clarke vigilaba su sueño. La chica tenía ojeras y cierto aspecto enfermizo.

Bell no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse pero su vena protectora afloró antes que cualquier instinto.

-No tienes buen aspecto, Clarke.  
-Tú también estás muy guapo, Blake.  
-No quería decir que…-suspiró, frustrado-es que creo que necesitas descansar-dijo relajando los hombros, soltando el aire.  
-Me toca guardia, después tendré dos días libres.  
-Mataría por unas vacaciones-añadió el chico.  
-Nunca pudimos ir a Cabo Coral como planeamos ese verano-el tono de Clarke no era belicoso, más bien nostálgico.  
-Nunca te gustó el frío-Una diminuta sonrisa asomó a los labios de Bellamy.  
-Solo me gustaba cuando te comías mis bolas de nieve, Blake-sonrió y a él le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
-Solo dejaba que me dieras, para hacerte creer que eras buena.  
-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo fingiendo una falsa indignación-¡Eso no es verdad!  
-¿Tampoco es verdad que presumieras de mi cara bonita delante de tus compañeras de fraternidad?-replicó.  
-Eso sirvió para que Finn me dejara en paz.  
-Menudo gilipollas.  
-Supongo que estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque tú también lo eres.  
-Lo sé.

Una colleja hizo que su pelo ya de por si rebelde acabara despeinado y cada uno por su lado.

-¡Ey!-se quejó-¿Qué haces?  
-Uno de los motivos por los que eres tan jodidamente gilipollas es que te lo crees, idiota.  
-3 palabrotas y 2 insultos en una frase, esa es buena, princesa.

“princesa”  
Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba el mote que Bellamy le había dado el día que se conocieron y que al principio tanto la disgustó…

-No me llames así-en su voz no había hostilidad, solo ecos del pasado cuando le repetía a Bell una y otra vez lo mismo y él no la hacía caso.  
-Lo que tú digas, princesa-esta vez se atrevió a sonreír abiertamente.  
-Haré que te saquen a patadas-le amenazó.  
-Haré que te arresten por agresión a la autoridad-replicó con arrogancia.

Entonces una barrera se rompió y los dos empezaron a reír. A reír juntos. Como antes. Como años atrás. Como lo hacían cuando aún eran felices.

***

Clarke aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado la invitación de Bellamy para “recordar viejos tiempos” Jasper y Wick la miraban, encantados.

-Sabría que algún día os reconciliaríais-dijo Jasper en tono de ensueño.  
-No nos estamos reconciliando.  
-Hasta hace diez días no podías escuchar su nombre-agregó Wick-y mírate ahora. 

La chica les miró con cara de malas pulgas y después se giró al espejo, llevaba un vestido blanco, con un generoso escote pero de largo casi hasta las rodillas, se había maquillado y recogido el pelo en una trenza a un lado.

-Me tengo que ir, confío en vosotros en ausencia de Raven-les dijo.  
-Todo irá bien-la tranquilizó Kyle.  
-Diviértete-la deseó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Clarke caminó hasta el lugar indicado, no estaba lejos de su casa y disfrutaba de los paseos. Se acercó hasta Bellamy que estaba de espaldas y carraspeó, él se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Estás preciosa-parecía maravillado-Te has hecho la trenza a un lado.

Ella se tocó el cabello de forma inconsciente, cuando era más joven solía llevarlo asi.

-Hay hábitos que nunca se pierden, supongo-solo por el pequeño hecho que hacía años que no se lo recogía asi, pero se calló.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Clarke se mordió los labios.

-Solo es un moretón, fue un golpe tonto.  
-Debió ser muy fuerte para que sea tan grande-replicó él.

“No, no lo fue…” pensó.

-Un pequeño despiste, cuando corres en urgencias a veces no te fijas en lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

Bellamy no preguntó más y ella se sintió aliviada. No quería responder más preguntas, lo cierto es que cualquier diminuto golpe se convertía en un moretón.

-No podemos ir al Arca, pero este sitio también es muy bueno-dijo él señalando un pub en la acera de enfrente.  
-¿Sky People? Es bastante conocido.  
-Fui el encargado un año, vamos, tenemos pases VIP.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, Bellamy Blake, el chico que no tenía futuro…

 

Perdió la cuenta del número de chupitos que llevaba cuando Bellamy la levantó del sofá y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella.

-Baila conmigo, Griffin.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, una canción de bachata empezó a sonar y la gente se apresuró a emparejarse. Clarke y Bellamy siempre habían causado furor juntos y esta vez no fue diferente, mientras cantaban a viva voz sus movimientos eran gráciles y sensuales, acordes al ritmo de la música, incluso atreviéndose a elaborar cada vez más sus pasos sin dejar de intercambiar sonrisas.

Pasaron mucho tiempo bailando hasta que la rubia, exhausta, pidió salir fuera.

-La playa queda cerca-sugirió Bellamy-la brisa marina te vendría bien.  
-No me cabe duda.

Anduvieron hasta allí y Clarke se quitó los zapatos, metiéndolos en el bolso. Se colgó del brazo de Bellamy, fue un movimiento audaz y a la vez tan natural que apenas se dio cuenta de ello y él parecía feliz. El Bellamy feliz y jovial que ella había podido conocer cuando estaban solos.

El silencio no era incomodo, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía mutua con el sonido de las olas chocando contra la orilla.

-Bell-dijo ella frenando en seco y parándose a mirarle.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Necesito hacer algo.  
-¿El qué?-inquirió-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece café…?

La frase murió en su boca cuando los labios de Clarke tocaron los suyos, sus bocas se reconocieron como antiguos amantes y el beso pronto se volvió más exigente, ansiosos por volver a sentir el sabor del otro, casi desesperados por no volver a separarse nunca.

Cuando terminó ambos se miraron y Clarke alzó la vista hacía las estrellas, sonriendo.  
Después todo se volvió negro.

***

Bellamy se mordió el puño mientras observaba a una intubada Clarke, le habían puesto varias vías y oxigeno para ayudarla a respirar.  
No sabía lo que la pasaba y los médicos no le daban explicaciones, eso le hacía sentir impotente y la preocupación le estaba matando.  
Había saboreado la felicidad durante unos gloriosos minutos y después sin saber por qué la chica se había desmayado en sus brazos, lo habría achacado al alcohol si no fuera porque no habían bebido lo suficiente como para eso y porque Clarke estaba perfectamente lucida cuando pasó todo ¿Oh no? ¿Estando lucida le habría besado? ¿O solo había sido un acto de una persona borracha?

Abby llegó con paso rápido, pero no iba sola, una niña de unos cuatro años con aspecto de tener sueño la acompañaba.

-Bellamy-la mujer parecía tensa, suponía que era por su presencia y por el estado de su hija-Gracias por avisarme.  
-Es su hija, tenía que avisarla.  
-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?  
-Nada.  
-¿Qué le pasa a mamá, abuela?-preguntó la niña con voz cansada.  
-¿¡Mamá?!-casi gritó el chico.

Abby se retorció las manos, claramente nerviosa por la situación.

-Cloe, este es Bellamy, un amigo de tu madre.

Boqueó como un pez ante la mirada curiosa de la niña que parecía estar examinándole con ojos de halcón.

-Me gustas-concluyó al fin Cloe.

El moreno sonrió y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-Me parece que tú eres adorable-la sonrió con ternura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El momento fue interrumpido por los médicos que hablaron exclusivamente con Abby y después se marcharon.  
-Va a ser una noche larga-dijo mirando a la niña.  
-Debería dormir, es muy tarde para ella.  
-Estaba con Kyle y Jasper, pero se suponía que Clarke iba a volver y…  
-¿Qué hay de su padre?  
-Yo no tengo papá-contestó la pequeña.

De nuevo el gesto de Abby se torció en incomodidad.

-¿Han dicho cuándo despertará?-preguntó Bellamy.  
-Por lo menos no hasta bien entrada la mañana, está sedada.

Lo pensó durante un momento, todo su ser quería quedarse al lado de Clarke pero la pequeña Cloe parecía agotada y no creía que fuera un lugar donde un niño debería pasar mucho tiempo. Quizás podría marcharse unas horas…solo unas horas y después volvería junto a Clarke.

-Yo puedo cuidar de Cloe-dijo con decisión.  
-No sé si es buena idea-replicó Abby.  
-Crié a mi hermana, Señora Griffin, la prometo que estará bien.

Vio que la mujer se debatía internamente, pero al final terminó cediendo.

-Gracias-dijo al final-¿Podrías llevarla al colegio?  
-Por supuesto.

Bellamy se acercó a besar la frente de Clarke, se despidió de la mujer y con un suspiro agarró la mano de Cloe y salieron del hospital.


	4. Soy padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy descubre toda la verdad...

A la mañana siguiente preparó el desayuno a la niña y la vistió para ir al colegio, no tenía más ropa que la que llevaba el día anterior pero parecía limpia y no creía que hubiera ningún problema. Descubrió que a Cloe la encantaban las tostadas solo con mantequilla y los cereales prácticamente ahogados en leche. Bellamy pensó que aquello era curioso porque era exactamente como le gustaban a él.  
Media hora después salían de la casa rumbo al colegio.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mamá?-preguntó la niña antes de entrar.  
-En unas horas vendré a buscarte e iremos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Cloe sonrió y le abrazó con cariño, Bellamy sintió como un extraño calor le invadía por dentro. Después la pequeña se despidió con la manita y entró.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Cloe- Una mujer, que Bellamy dedujo como profesora se dirigió a él.  
-¿Cómo dice?-preguntó.  
-Cloe, nadie podría negar que usted es su padre. Tiene los ojos de la Señora Griffin pero sin duda ha sacado su mirada y su pelo negro y rebelde. Debe estar muy orgulloso de ella.

Guardó silencio. Totalmente impactado, apunto de desmentir aquella afirmación…

-Mucho, Cloe tiene la inteligencia de su madre-consiguió murmurar al fin.

Una hora después, sentado en su oficina, repasó mentalmente los rasgos de la niña. De ojos azules, mirada ligeramente rasgada, pelo negro y rizado con una sonrisa brillante. Tan hermosa como su madre.  
Y tan parecida a él.

***

“Yo no tengo papá” las palabras de la niña resonaron durante toda la mañana en su cabeza y las dudas empezaron a invadirle “Usted debe ser el padre de Cloe” ¿Su padre? No, no podía ser…Se negaba a creer que hubiera tenido una hija que no conocía durante cuatro largos años.  
Por unas horas se obligó a dejar de lado estos pensamientos, los casos no se iban a resolver solos. 

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando recogió a Octavia para ir al hospital, Cloe estaba acomodada en el asiento, con un dibujo en la mano que había hecho para su madre. 

-¡Ey, hermano mayor!-saludó ella abriendo la puerta y dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo estás?  
-Imagínatelo.  
-Se pondrá bien, Bell.

Él asintió con la cabeza con cansancio.  
Fue entonces cuando Octavia se dio la vuelta para conocer a la misteriosa hija de Clarke.

-Hostia puta, Bellamy-exclamó.

La pequeña la miró y torció el gesto.

-Esa niña es tuya-dijo sin parpadear.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?  
-¡Hasta frunce el ceño como tú!  
-¡No digas tonterías!  
-¿Estás ciego? Es una combinación genética de vosotros dos.  
-Octavia por favor…  
-Es una Blake-afirmó ella sin dejar lugar a dudas.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?  
-Porque eres mi sobrina-respondió.  
-¡Cállate Octavia! Solo tiene cuatro años.  
-¡Tengo una sobrina!-gritó emocionada.

Bellamy bufó, extremadamente molesto con su hermana pero sumergido en un mar de dudas que apenas podía contener.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Clarke hacía apenas media hora que había despertado. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hija llegar y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que la quedaban cuando la pequeña se tiró a sus brazos.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

-Bellamy me ha cuidado muy bien-le miró-mejor que Jasper. También mejor que Raven.  
-Eso es un gran cumplido, Cloe-dijo él sonriendo.  
-Gracias, Bell.  
-Quería quedarme pero…tu madre no quería apartarse de tu lado y no podía dejar que la niña durmiera aquí.  
-Clarke-Octavia llamó su atención con suavidad y la agarró de la mano-Estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.  
-Siempre has sido una gran amiga, O.

Por segunda noche consecutiva, Cloe se quedó a cargo de Bellamy, por alguna razón Clarke se quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que la niña estaba en sus manos.

“No la faltara de nada. Y cuando digo nada, es nada…” Raven tenía razón y sabía que era hora de contárselo a Bellamy, el problema era que no sabía cómo.

***

Si algo sabía Bellamy es cuando le ocultaban cosas y en aquel momento le estaban ocultando varias. Clarke seguía ingresada y cuándo la preguntaba que ocurría sus respuestas eran vagas y ponía cualquier excusa como que querían hacerla más pruebas antes de dejarla marchar.

Al final arrinconó a Abby, sin embargo sabía que la mujer era tan cabezota como su hija pero él también lo era y casi termina empotrando a Jackson, el doctor y amigo de ambas.

-No puedo proporcionarle información, es algo entre paciente y médico-dijo intentando no amedrentarse.  
-¡Lleva aquí diez días!  
-Cuando consideremos que está estable la daremos el alta.  
-¿Estable de qué?-gritó.  
-Le ruego que se calme.  
-Solo quiero saber qué tiene.  
-No es algo que yo pueda contestarle, Señor Blake.

Le dejó marchar después de fulminarle con la mirada. De nuevo su último recurso era Clarke y esta vez tendría que decirle la verdad.  
Caminaba deprisa hacía la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Cloe hablando con su madre. Entró justo para escuchar como la niña decía:

-¿Por qué Bellamy no puede ser mi papá? Octavia dice que soy su sobrina-la niña sostenía un dibujo en el que aparecían ella, Clarke…y Bellamy.  
-Cloe, cariño…ya sé que quieres un papá pero las cosas no funcionan así.  
-Pero él se porta como uno-insistió, obstinada.

Carraspeó, incomodo y llamó su atención. Cloe corrió a abrazarle y él la cogió en brazos.

-¿Puedes ir un momento con Raven, Cloe? Necesito hablar con tu madre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando Bellamy la bajó, beso su mejilla antes de salir.

-¿De qué tenemos qué hablar?-preguntó  
-De ella. De ti.  
-No te entiendo.  
-Veamos, Clarke. He estado echando cuentas, la niña tiene cuatro años, su profesora está convencida de que soy su padre y Octavia dice que es mi hija. Tiene el pelo oscuro, pecas y muchos gustos idénticos a los míos ¿Qué crees qué se me viene a la cabeza?-concluyó alterado.  
-No lo sé-dijo tajante.  
-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¿Vas a decírmelo o tengo que pronunciar yo las palabras! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Llegados a ese punto, sabía que no podía ocultarlo más.

-¡Iba a hacerlo la noche en la que me soltaste que te largabas!  
-¿Y no crees qué eso me hubiera detenido?  
-No quería retenerte en contra de tu voluntad a costa de un niño-gritó.  
-He perdido cuatro años de mi vida con ella ¡tenía derecho a saberlo!  
-¡No me hables de derechos! ¡Estaba sola, asustada y abandonada! Me sentía como un perro al que habían echado a la calle.  
-Clarke, tú y Octavia erais lo único que me importaba. Jamás me hubiera marchado si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada.  
-No quería que te sintieras responsable a la fuerza.  
-¡Pero es que lo soy! Soy responsable de ella.  
-Nunca debiste marcharte, Bellamy.  
-Lo sé y lo siento. Nunca he vuelto a amar a otra, Clarke. Nunca te olvidé. No fue fácil para mi tampoco.  
-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerte cargo de tu hija? ¿A ser su padre de verdad?

Ahí estaban las palabras “hija”, “padre” la confirmación absoluta.

-Si-dijo con firmeza.  
-Bien, porque te va a necesitar cuando yo no esté.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confuso-¿Es qué te vas de viaje o algo así?  
-Algo así-replicó ella con un bufido-Pero es un viaje sin retorno.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Me muero, Bellamy. Tengo leucemia.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, después un terror desconocido le invadió y finalmente se quedó sin respiración.  
No podía ser verdad. Su sol, la chica con más luz y brillante que había conocido no podía morirse. Su Clarke feliz no podía estar apagándose.  
Porque si se apagaba, su mundo quedaría a oscuras.


End file.
